Sweetest Taste
by a proud geekfreak
Summary: The new DADA professor is something different. Very different. And Severus and Hermione are going to find out how different very soon.
1. The New DADA

**Disclaimer:** I own the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. _

* * *

_

**The New Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher**

_Their blood will rain down, and flow down my doorstep. Creating a new era for me to control._

_It will come when vengeance will be mine and the final deaths come._

_Death to the Potters._

_Death to the Slytherins._

_Death to the Snapes._

Hermione winced under the sun. She felt like her skin was simmering under the rays, and quickly entered the Hogwarts Express for shade. Hermione found an empty compartment and pulled down all the shades. She sighed and took of her dark sunglasses. Hermione leaned back in her seat and rubbed her temples. Hermione's neck felt stiff and started to rub it instead of her temples.

"Hallo Hermione," Ron greeted her. "Haven't seen you all holiday. How's yours been?"

"Hazy," Hermione answered him, not opening her eyes.

"That's crazy," Ron rhymed.

"Don't rhyme," Hermione told him, her voice hinting her annoyance.

"You ok?" Ron asked.

"Migraine."

"Oh," Ron said and sat down next to her. "Have you been getting them a lot?"

"Ron, usually when a person has a migraine they don't want to talk," Hermione snapped at him.

"Sorry," Ron muttered softly, afraid of Hermione wrath.

Hermione just huffed and put her sunglasses back on. Hermione felt her eye lids droop when she heard Harry, Ginny, and Neville walk in the compartment, talking rather loud if you asked Hermione.

"Hey," Ginny greeted Hermione.

Hermione just nodded. Once everyone was settled and greeted Hermione, they started talking about their summers. Ron noted something. "Hermione, your hair is less frizz-bush- thick now. What did you do to it?"

Hermione titled her shades down and gave them all an annoyed glance. "I'm going to go to a less noisy compartment."

She stalked off into the next compartment over. Everyone stared after her and finally Ginny asked, "Does she seem a bit off to anyone else?"

"Is this compartment full?" a voice behind them asked.

They turned around and gawked at the stranger. She had dark black hair, which seemed to reflect blue in the train's light. She had deep tan skin, with long slim legs shown off by her deep purple skirt. Her top was a matching purple with rhinestones scattered across her torso and the sleeves flared out. She smiled sweetly at them and said, "I can leave if you want."

"No," all the guys said.

She smiled nervously and sat down. "Hi, I think I should introduce myself. I'm going to be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. Her head felt as though she was that cat from the cartoon that kept getting hit on the head with an anvil. On top of the migraines, she constantly felt hungry and dizzy. This whole summer she kept getting these migraines and dizzy spells, each one worst then the last. She hadn't lied when she told Ron her whole summer had been hazy. The entire summer was blurred together with a mass of migraines.

One thing she did remember clearly was a warm summer night she was walking around her home, trying to cool off. Someone had the English flag hanging around their door and it was flapping in the breeze, causing the sound of fabric hitting the side of a house to echo through the serene street. Then the noise stopped, but Hermione felt a rush of cool air on her neck. Hermione looked around, but saw nothing out of the normal. Yet something had made Hermione feel so uncomfortable that she head towards her house.

After that Hermione couldn't recall a thing. She shrugged it off as a dream, and thought nothing off it. Hermione noticed the train started to slow down and thought it would be best to rejoin her friends.

As Hermione slide open the compartment doors, she saw a unknown woman talking to her friends. Hermione walked over to them, taking in the woman. The woman smiled at Hermione and said, "Well, I should go. They want me to get to the school before any students. I enjoy to see you all in class."

The woman got up and whispered casually, "Hello Hermione."

Hermione winced; it felt like her head was hit with another anvil. It also frightened her that when the strange woman had talked to her, she felt a familiar cool breeze of air.

* * *

**A/N:** This stroy has been bouncing around my head for a while. So I wrote it to get it out of my head, and so I wouldn't have to write the last chapter to one of my other story. I would like to dedicate this to my dear friend Ashley, because she well, I'll explain why later, and to my dear friend Celia, becuase of her obession (I mean love) of Snape helped inspire me to use him later on.

Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed (or didn't, but I really hope you did) please tell me in a review.


	2. First Day

_Let live the innocent for us prey on._

_Let live the strong for us to fight._

_Let live the unique for us to study._

_Long live the Malfoys._

_Long live the Weasleys._

_Long live the Muggle borns_.

Hermione rubbed her temple as she stared at a stone in the castle's wall. She wasn't listening to anything Dumbledore was saying, even though she knew that she should with the war dawning closer. Hermione hung her head and stared at an empty place. It felt like she hadn't eaten in days, and it she was becoming very irritable with the old man's talk. Hermione began to pay attention after he introduced the new teachers, and then the feast began.

Hermione dug in the food, and didn't listen to any of the dinner table conversation. She picked up her head when Ron noted something about his steak. "It's still pink. Is that blood?" Ron asked in disgust.

"Can I try it?" Hermione asked, the first time she spoke since the train.

"Sure," Ron said as Hermione forked his steak.

Hermione cut a small piece and chewed it. She found it delicious. She cut a larger piece and used her canine teeth to tear at it greedily. She ate in a few seconds, to the amazement to everyone at the table. She looked up to meet their gazes. "What? It was good."

"You have a bit of blood dribbling down the corner of your mouth," Harry said, pointing to the spot on him.

Hermione brushed the spot with her thumb, and looked at her thumb. Yes, it was blood. Hermione grew very hungry, and licked the blood off her thumb. Everyone dropped their mouths, and lost their appetites. She shrugged at them, and went back to eating.

Hermione yawned as she led the first years to the Gryffindor tower. The sound of their nervous, mindless chatter annoyed Hermione, to the point where she wanted to leave them alone and watch them try to fend for themselves. Hermione felt a smile play across her face at the thought of the first years trying to find their way around the castle. Hermione quickly dismissed the thoughts, knowing they were wrong and harsh.

"What's the password?" a second year asked.

Hermione quickly said the password and explained the sleeping arrangement to the first years. Hermione yawned and stared out the window. It was a dark night, the stars and moon were covered by amass of clouds. Hermione stifled another yawn and closed her eyes. Once she reopened them she saw the lake reflecting the moonlight. Hermione looked up to the moon. It was only a small crescent shape, but it still shone enough to light up all of Hogwarts' ground.

As Hermione was looking around the moonlight grounds, something inside her stirred. Her eyes became focus and clear instead of being daze, which was her usually state of mind since the summer. All of her body became re-energized and it felt like she had electricity flowing through her veins. She was still very hungry, but for the first time since the summer she felt invigorated.

Ron and Harry were talking to Seamus and Dean on the couch. Hermione walked over to them and asked, "Any one up for a game of Wizard's chess?"

The shook their head, and Hermione asked, "How about a game of cards?"

"Nah, I'm heading to bed," Seamus said, heading up to the boys dormitories followed by Dean.

"Harry, Ron? A game of poker? Wizard's chess?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"I thought you were tired," Harry said.

"I got my second wing," Hermione said.

"Well, I'm heading to bed," Ron said.

Harry nodded and followed suit. Hermione sighed. She was all alone now. There was an eerie silence that filled the common room. The silence had a faint undertone of bedsprings squeaking from nervous first years that were too scared to go to sleep. Hermione walked over to the window and stared out it for a while. She was looking at the Forbidden Forest. The sylvan scene with no hint of life in it and no light intrigued Hermione. For the first time she felt a strong incitement to go in there with no one else.

Hermione shook it off and decide to try a sleep. However, before she went up to her bed, she looked on last time, longingly, to the Forbidden Forest.

Shannyn Styles was playing in her mother's garden. Her hair was knotted and tangled from chasing around her dog in the woods all day, and knew her mother would not like that. Shannyn didn't care though; she wanted to see the flowers and wasn't coming in till they bloomed. Yes Shannyn knew it was nighttime, and all of her mother's flowers only bloomed in the morning, but she didn't care. Shannyn always enjoyed her mother's garden, she even talk to the flowers when no one was listening.

"Come on and bloom just once for me," Shannyn pleaded with the flowers.

The wind whisked the request away, and soon all of the violets started to blossom. Shannyn smiled and the violets withered back into buds. "Shannyn, come inside dear."

Shannyn groan, it was just like her mother to ruin all of her fun. Shannyn stood up and asked, "Mum, can I sleep out here tonight?"

"Shannyn," her mother's voice said with annoyance. "It's been a long day, please come inside."

"But Mum." Shannyn wined.

Shannyn's mother stepped outside her house and looked at her daughter. Her clothes were covered in mud, and a stick was knotted in her head. Shannyn's mother let out a laugh and said, "Honey, if you come inside and let me give you a bath, then tomorrow you can have a camp out."

"I don't wanna." Shannyn pouted.

"Shannyn," was her mother's desperate sigh before she walked over and picked Shannyn up.

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" Shannyn cried out, before something grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her away from her mother.

Shannyn went to cry out when a hand covered her mouth. "Let my daughter go!" Shannyn's mother cried.

"You two are perfect," a hoarse, whisper voice said so quietly that the wind carried it away before anyone else would hear it.

"Hello class," the new Defense against the Dark Arts greeted the Gryffindors. "My name is Professor Roxanne **Diotrephes**, call me Professor Roxanne and I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I come from Las Vegas, and this is not my first teaching job. I know any trick you could ever pull, and I know how to give it back in tenth folds. I'm very willing to show off my skills at pranking, so don't give me a reason. That being said, I think we'll have a good year together."

Professor Roxanne did role call and went on to explain about this year and at the end of the class did a demonstration. Everyone liked the new teacher, except Hermione. Partly because she always got a migraine when she heard her voice.

"I think Professor Roxanne is nice," Ron said later that night a dinner.

"Acts nice or looks nice?" Hermione spat at him.

"Hermione, you ok?" Ginny asked her voice filled with anxiousness.

"Yes, just a bad migraine," Hermione said, rubbing her temples. "I think I'm going to bed."

"But it's still light out?" Harry said.

"I know, but I'm tired," Hermione told him and walked off.

* * *

A/N: I honestly didn't expect two people I didn't know to review first, thanks. 


	3. Midnight Snack

**Disclaimer:** own DADA Professor and story line._

* * *

_

**Midnight Snack**

_The sins of the fathers shall be repaid. Let the strong now feel the formidable terror that the forefathers inflicted on me._

_Till the light comes to spare you heinous souls, I shall rule you_.

Hermione tossed in her bed. It had been a month since the start of school, and she still couldn't retrieve a peaceful night. Hermione laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling feeling sparks of electricity run through out her blood.

The monotony of the Gryffindor girls' dormitories got under Hermione's skin to the point where she got up and got dressed. Hermione quickly head out to a deserted corridor and felt a cool breeze rush across her bare skin. Hermione took one step towards the dungeon, but stopped and listened to the echoing sound of her lone footstep. The lone sound told her that she was the only one around.

Hermione smirked and ran down the corridor, feeling all of her pent up anguish being released as she ran. Hermione stopped abruptly and pinned herself against the wall. As the sound of her footsteps faded, she heard the soft whisk of robes around the corner. Hermione became motionless and stopped breathing. She watched as Severus Snape's black eyes scanned the dark hallway. His eyes stopped on Hermione, making her suppress a shiver of fear.

Finally he moved his eyes and gave one final survey of the corridor. He quickly stalked off and looking for the night prowler. Hermione stepped away from the wall and turned to head back up to the Gryffindor tower. Yet something stopped her. There was an aroma in the air. A delectable smell that was both bitter and intoxicating. Hermione sniffed the air and followed the fragrance mindlessly down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione closed her eyes and sniffed blissfully. The fragrance began to make her feel lightheaded, however Hermione enjoyed how she felt. When Hermione reopened her eyes, she screamed out in horror.

There was a woman in muggle clothing lying on the ground with her limbs disoriented. She had no color left in her and her eyes were wide in horror, but missing the irises. Her arm was twisted in the wrong way, and her thumb had an open wound on it.

Hermione gagged and looked away, only to see Professor Roxanne striding over to her. "What's wrong?" Professor Roxanne asked.

"Her eyes are all white," Hermione only managed to whisper.

Roxanne bent down next to the body and inspected it. Hermione winced as she heard Roxanne lifted the woman's arm off the ground. Hermione swallowed and asked, "What did this to her?"

"Don't you know?" Roxanne whispered into Hermione's ear.

Hermione slowly turned around and saw blue green eyes staring at her. Hermione backed away from Roxanne and asked, "Didn't your eyes use to be hazel?"

Roxanne smirked. "Yes, they did. Her eyes used to be blue," Roxanne answered her, pointing to the woman.

"What, you-you did this?" Hermione asked, slowly backing into a tree.

"Come now Hermione, you knew that," Roxanne said, closing in on Hermione.

Hermione stared at her in terror. Her mind went back to that night. Dark eyes staring into hers that night, while a smile played across the lips of the stranger. A hand pinning her to the ground, while the other hand brushed away her hair. Hermione felt a hand lightly trace across her neck. Hermione quivered under the touch and tried to pull away.

"Relax," a voice told her, "it will all be over soon."

Hermione felt soft lips caress her neck, but then sharp pain. Hermione wanted to cry out, but the pain was too much. Breathing became a struggle for her; it felt as though her skin was on fire. The pain soon increased and her muscles tightened automatically. Then the pain left her, and Hermione relaxed. A tingling sensation was left in her feet and arms.

The lips removed themselves from Hermione's neck, leaving her to feel alone and cold. Hermione felt a cold rush of air exhaled across her neck. "I'll bee seeing you soon Hermione, enjoy the rest of your summer."

"You did something to me," Hermione cried, breaking out of her trance.

"Come now Hermione, haven't you figured out what it is yet?" Roxanne asked, with a smug smile dancing on her face.

Hermione just stared at her and then at the body. Severus Snape came rushing up to them and asked, "What is she doing out of bed?"

"I think the better question is what is a dead body doing here?" Roxanne snapped back at him.

Severus gave Roxanne a stern look, and inspected the body. Hermione looked away in abhorrence as Severus said, "It looks like an attack from an incubus."

"Oh hell no," Roxanne stated, offended.

Severus glowered at her and asked, "If not an incubus, then what?"

"A vampire," Roxanne told him with sneer.

"There's no puncture wound in her neck," Severus retorted.

"A vampire doesn't need to draw blood from the neck," Roxanne told him. "As long as they puncture the skin, they can kill anyone. However, the neck is the easiest spot for them to turn a person.

"Also, the woman's thumb is punctured," Roxanne noted.

"So?"

"Vampires like to test the blood first," Roxanne told him. "This one probably punctured this woman's thumb with its teeth and tested it first."

"Where would the teeth marks be then?" Severus asked with a sneer.

"They could be anywhere, more then likely at the pulse points. Thigh, stomach," Roxanne paused and pushed up the sleeves on the woman. "Biceps."

Roxanne was right. On the woman's bicep there was two small red dots with white rings around them. Hermione whimpered and was forced to lean against the tree for support. This was making her feel nauseas, and then it went away.

The sickening feeling was replaced by a sweet smell. This aroma smelt sweet, not bitter. It the scent was juicy and succulent. It was coming from deep inside the Forbidden Forest. Hermione knew she should stay out of the woods, but the ambrosial scent was too alluring. Hermione turn and started running into the woods. As she ran deeper into the woods, the smell grew stronger and sweeter.

Hermione stopped when she reached a small pound. A small girl was cowering next to a tree stump, sobbing into her hands. Hermione knelt down next to her and asked, "Are you ok?"

The girl cried into her hands and asked, "Have you seen my mommy?"

Hermione stroked the young girl's head and asked, "How old are you?"

"Seven," the girl answer with another sob. "Have you seen my mommy? Some lady took us away, and then took my mommy away."

"Did the lady hurt you?" Hermione asked.

"She cut my neck, saying she would catch more flies with honey then with vinegar," the girl answered, showing Hermione the fresh cut.

Hermione stared at the cut, not paying attention to the girl's cries. There was a sweet scent in the air, and it originated from the little girl. Hermione licked her lips and stared at the girl's blood. Her hunger stirred and Hermione attacked.

Hermione acted on instinct. She placed her teeth to the little girl's neck and bite. The girl gasped in pain and started sobbing. Hermione began to feel the girl's blood trickle into her mouth. It was bitter at first, then became had metallic tang to it. Hermione was about to spit it out, when it became very sweet. Hermione licked it up enthusiastically, and moaned.

As Hermione drank the girl's blood, she felt it start to lose its luster. As the girl gasped with her remaining life, the blood became the sweetest it ever was. Hermione pulled away and surveyed the little girl. She was deadly white, and her hair was in tangles and very frizzy, her body motionless. Hermione quickly stumbled away from the girl.

Hermione brought her hand up to her mouth, and felt a gooey substance around her mouth. Hermione gagged when she saw it was blood. Nonetheless, she licked it up desperately.

"Hermione," Roxanne's voice called out, tauntingly.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Hermione yelled out, holding back a sob.

"Here name was Shannyn," Roxanne told her.

"What the hell?" Hermione asked, breaking down.

"She was a muggle born witch," Roxanne told her. "Their blood always taste so bitter, that most vampires don't bother. Nevertheless, some stronger vampires can taste the sweet undertone of power and greatness in their blood. You're blood was so sweet, it could have easily been mistaken for a pure blood."

Hermione wept into her hands and asked, "What did you do?"

"I gave you a muggle born as your first," Roxanne told her. "It's a great gift."

"What did you do?" Hermione asked again. She took another look at the seven year old's body lifeless body and felt enraged. "What did you do? She was seven!"

Hermione slide down the side of a tree to the mossy floor of the forest. She cried even harder and whispered, "What did I do?"

Roxanne sat down next to her and said, "Welcome to my world. My name's Roxanne and I'll be your guide."

* * *

**A/N:** wow, there are thirteen reviews and four of them came from people I know personally, so thanks to all you strangers! I always have replied on the kindness of strangers. ;)  
Right, now I would like to explain why I dedicate this story to my dear friend Ashley. She's the one who got me into vampires. So really thank her for this story. Also thank the other person this story is dedicated to, Celia. She has a **strong** love for Severus Snape, and she once told me people thought Severus was a vampire.  
The things at the beginning will be explained later and it is not Hermione's thoughts, incase you were wondering. 


	4. Learning a Little History

**Learning a Little History**

_Welcome back to the era of false hope and shattered dreams. The time when optimistic thoughts were drowned out by the cries of the pessimistic. The time when weak light was a child's only hope during the blackest night._

_Welcome back to my era._

"Why?" Hermione asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione, it's not that bad of a thing," Roxanne told her. "Your sense of smell and taste increase. In the near future you will be able to identify a pure blood witch, a half-breed and a muggle born witch. Your friend Ronald will smell much like Draco since they are both pure bloods."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Hermione whimpered.

"Come now Hermione, I do have something that will make you feel better," Roxanne told her, caressing Hermione's chin.

"What?"

"Not now," Roxanne told her. "It's too dangerous. Right now, we have to clean you up." Roxanne wiped away the remaining blood on Hermione's face. "All right, we go out there and tell Snape that the vampire is still in the woods and you found another body."

"Snape will never buy that," Hermione told Roxanne with a sniff.

"That's a great thing about being a vamp," Roxanne told her with a huge grin. "People can't read your memories. Don't you see? You'll be safe from Voldemort, Hermione."

"I think I would rather face him," Hermione muttered.

"Vampires also have an acute sense of hearing," Roxanne noted with a smile. She tugged on Hermione's arm and helped her up. "All that's left to do is for you to keep your mouth shut, and come to my office after classes tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I'll shall clarify everything tomorrow," Roxanne told her. "Try to look as though you are repulsed by finding the girl's body."

"I am," Hermione muttered, as the two of them walked out of the forest.

"How do you know so much about vampires?" Severus asked, while he and Roxanne were waiting to see the Headmaster.

"Is it a crime to be familiar with such a deadly creature?" Roxanne asked, with a smirk.

"How?"

"To be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, you have to be very well read about the Dark Arts," Roxanne answered him, looking down at her emerald green colored, pointed, fingernails.

The door to Dumbledore's office opened and the two professors quietly filed in. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, while McGonagall was at the bookcase, pulling out an old leather bound book. Severus and Roxanne sat down, and waited for Dumbledore to initiate the conversation.

"Have you searched the grounds?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus started to tell him that they had, but Roxanne interrupted him. "We did, but we found nothing, which is what I just said. Vampires are roaming creatures, they never seek a victim in the same spot more then once."

"Then how do you explain the second body?" Severus asked.

"If you had the chance to get two meals, when you don't know where or when the next meal was coming from, wouldn't you eat the two meals?" Roxanne asked.

McGonagall dropped the book on the desk and opened to the page. There was a picture of an attractive young woman, with deep olive skin. Next to the picture of the woman was a picture of the same woman, only her eyes had no iris, her skin was an aqua green appearance, and her teeth had became fangs. Roxanne smirked and asked, "Lamia? You think this is an attack from a dead vampire?"

"How do you know Lamia is dead?" Severus sneered.

Roxanne turned to him, obviously annoyed and explained, "Years ago, right when You-know-who came to power, Lamia was a huge threat to him. He decided to enlist the powers of one Cynthia _Snape_ to help stop Lamia. However, Cynthia Snape knew she could not stop Lamia, even with the help of the Dark Lord.

"That's where Tomas _Potter_ comes into the picture. Cynthia convinced You-Know-Who to agree to allow Tomas to work with them. That unlikely trio managed to kill Lamia."

"By the way Severus, how is your mother?" Roxanne asked with grin.

Severus glowered at her, and started reading the caption next to the picture. "You're wrong."

"What?" Roxanne asked.

"You-Know-Who never agreed to work with a Potter," Severus told her. "Potter was trying to stop Lamia on his own, and attacked her the same day Cynthia did. Also, this caption says Lamia may still be alive."

"Give me that," Roxanne said, snatching the book away from him. She quickly scanned over the article, and then flipped to the page about the Cyclops. She read over the description and said, "If you believe everything in this book then you believe the Cyclops is a tall, fat man with only one eyeball socket."

"Wasn't he?" Severus asked back.

"No," Roxanne told him quickly. Severus went to ask how she would know that, Roxanne quickly covered, "The more accurate interpretations of the Cyclops is that her was born with the mutation of having two eyeball sockets, but only one eyeball. Also, her was over seven feet tall, but not fat."

"Those interpretations can be wrong," Severus told her with a sneer.

"Or they could be right," Roxanne shot back.

"None the less, there is a vampire loose. Professor Roxanne, what do you suppose to do about it?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus bit his lower lip, as he restrained his self from giving Roxanne a lethal glare. Instead he gathered the book and flipped back to the page about Lamia. Roxanne sat up straight and said, "Well, this vampire is obviously strong enough to come to Hogwarts undetected, thus hanging bunches of garlic has a low possibility of working, but is still worth a try. The crucifix, despite the popular myth, does not have an effect on vampires unless they are very young and weak. Keeping the students in the castle during the night might be the safest way to keep them safe."

"Unless the vampire is Lamia," Severus muttered.

"Lamia is dead."

"How do you know so much about vampires?" Severus asked.

Roxanne's facedrained of all emotions. She stared at the wall of Dumbledore's office and quietly stated in a cold voice, "My fiancé was killed by one."

There was silence for a moment and then Roxanne stood up. "Headmaster, I'll go see if there are any bunches of garlic we can use." She turned and left with out another sound.

Severus got up and excused himself. He went down to his chambers, and pulled out a large black book. He placed it on his desk and started skimming through the pages. He stopped when he reached a picture of a woman with her face hidden behind a scarf. The picture was called _Ascondo_. He quickly read the passage.

'Ascondo was believed to be a large threat to the Dark Lord. She rejected his offer to join forces, and told him he would pay for his sins. The Dark Lord has tried and failed in many attempts to kill her.'

Severus skipped over the next few paragraphs until he reached the part about Ascondo's death.

'The Dark Lord ordered one of his most faithful followers, Cynthia Snape, to order an attack against Ascondo. Snape worked with a fellow Death Eater, an unnamed Malfoy, who during the attack was, supposedly, bewitched by Ascondo and help fight with her against Snape.

'Unfortunately, the Aurors (they fight Death Eaters but can't think of their names or how to spell it) were also aware of Ascondo. She was a threat to both sides by having all of the powers of a vampire, but not all the weaknesses. Ascondo was a rogue agent, but neither side could figure out which side she was working for. The Auror Tomas Potter was leading the attack for the Aurors.

'While attacking Ascondo, Snape was killed and Potter was deeply injured. However, it is rumored to believe that Snape beheaded Ascondo before she was killed. There was never a credible sighting of Ascondo again, leading the Dark Lord to believe that Ascondo was dead.'

Severus stopped reading and closed the book. He rubbed his eyes and wrote a quick note to himself.

_Find out more about Lamia and Ascondo. Watch out for Roxanne_.

* * *

A/N: I am sooooo sorry for not updating in forever! I hate the fact that I didn't update! please don't hate me, I already hate myself so much! None the less, here is a new chapter for you to enjoy.  
and a side note to **grace07:** I did not know the Dodo bird had three-way mating habits. your review was very informational and fun to read! Thanks! 


	5. Discussion

**Discussions**

_Don't fear the dark; we feed on it._

_Don't worship the light; we spite those who do._

_Don't let your guard down; we enjoy a good fight._

Hermione slowly walked up to Roxanne's office. She heard the undertone of voices having a heated discussion. As Hermione tried to make out the words little did she know that the words spoken would help change her life.

Severus had decided to stop by Roxanne's office and integrate her.

Severus stopped by her open door. He surveyed the room, and spotted her lying on a couch reading the paper. He cleared his throat and said, "Diotrephes."

"Severus," Roxanne greeted in aloof tone.

"Call me Snape."

"Call me Roxanne."

"Diotrephes, what do you know about Ascondo?" Severus asked.

"Not much Severus," Roxanne answered, not looking up from her paper.

"Then tell me what you do know."

Roxanne sat up and thought. "Ascondo, Latin for coverage of stars, right?" Severus nodded and Roxanne continued with what she knew. "I think Ascondo always had a black scarf wrapped around her head, revealing only her eyes. She was a threat to You-Know-Who, but I don't know why. That's about all I know."

"What about your fiancé, did he know anything?" Severus asked with a grin.

Roxanne stared a Severus with an emotionless face. "Burn in hell Severus," Roxanne said quietly, but also dangerously.

"I don't believe you had a fiancé," Severus told her. "I think you made him up, so Dumbledore wouldn't be suspicious."

Roxanne got up and silently, and gravely, walked over to Severus. In one swift motion she pushed Severus against the wall. Severus over turned a table and a lamp as his head bashed into the wall, causing a sharp pain to spread rapidly down his back, and he slowly slid down the wall. Roxanne hovered over him and told him with a sharp, dangerous tone, "Don't ever mention Anguis like he didn't exist. Don't even let me hear his magnificent name pass over your vile lips."

Roxanne's hand wrapped around Severus's arm and jerked him upwards. "Now leave my office."

Severus pulled his arm away and walked towards the door. As he flung open the door, he spotted a startled looking Hermione. "Granger, what are you doing done here?"

"She's here for a meeting," Roxanne told him. "Now if you don't mind, leave."

Severus said nothing, gave one last glare at Roxanne, and then stormed off. "Good riddance," Roxanne mumbled under her breather. "Now come in, Hermione."

Hermione cautiously walked into the room. Papers were scattered around the room, and Roxanne had a dangerous sensation about her. Roxanne waved her hand and the door slammed shut and Hermione heard a click. Roxanne waved her hand again and the papers table and lamp resettled themselves. As Roxanne sat down, Hermione lingered uncomfortably by the door.

"So Hermione, do you want your soul back or not?" Roxanne asked, picking up her paper and starting to read it again.

Hermione gaped at her and asked, "What the hell's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Roxanne asked, as a smile crept onto her menacing face.

"I don't understand this, any of this," Hermione told Roxanne, stepping away from her. "All I know is I should stay away from you."

"Let me explain, I'm a vampire and you're a vampire," Roxanne told her.

"But I still don't understand how," Hermione said, on the verge of crying.

"Of course you don't. If you had understood, then your mind wouldn't have been able to go on in blissful ignorance. By you not knowing what happen, you were able to live like nothing happened," Roxanne told Hermione.

"So you're the one who turned me?"

"Yes, any other questions?"

"If I'm a vampire, how come I can go out in the sun?" Hermione asked, taking one small step towards Roxanne.

"Strong breeding," Roxanne said, rather proudly.

"But I thought all vampires were weakened by the sun," Hermione said, recalling every article she had ever read on vampires.

"If that vampire is a weakling, but we're not," Roxanne said with an eerie smile.

"Don't refer to you and me as an us, we aren't," Hermione told her.

"Good, keep your individuality. It will separate you from the rest of my fledging," Roxanne said, staring at Hermione with a dark gaze.

"I know why you did this," Hermione told her, taking a couple more steps towards her.

"Really? You found out I secretly want you right here on this couch?" Roxanne asked.

"You want to use me to kill Harry for Vol-Vol-Voldemort." Hermione stuttered as she said His name, which made Roxanne smile amusedly.

Roxanne walked up to Hermione and shook a finger at her. "Saying the Dark Lord's name out loud is a big no, no."

"I won't do it," Hermione told her, taking half a step backwards.

"I don't want you to. Well, I don't want to kill Harry," Roxanne said. "You won't have to kill anyone."

"What would I have to do?" Hermione asked, taking a step towards the door.

"I'll give you your soul, your essence, back, you just have to give me _Severus Snape_."


	6. Proposal

**Proposal**

_There's always a choice. And that choice always has consequences. Those consequences can last long past one's lifetime. Some will last from the beginning of time to end of eternity. Some wrong choices have damned humanity and can never be repaid. They just need to be waited out, while everyone prays for the best._

"I can't do that," Hermione said, after digesting the thought of her trying to kidnap Severus. She tried to imagine how she would get Severus. Hermione pictured herself hiding behind a door with a cub, waiting for him to walk by. The idea was so ludicrous that it made Hermione giggle. She felt her giggling trickle into chuckles, which streamed into laughter. The laughter cleared her head, giving way to a horrifying thought.

"I would have to take his soul in order to gain my soul back, wouldn't I?"

"Not his soul, just make him…" Roxanne paused, trying to figure out the best wording, "make him easier to handle."

"I won't."

"Fine, if you don't want me to change you back, I won't."

Hermione paused as soon as Roxanne whispered that statement. She remembered what was on the line bye refusing Roxanne's offer. Hermione bite her lip and let her mind ponder on the offer and reward. A thought wandered in and Hermione asked, "How could you change me back? I've already, already-" Hermione couldn't bear to maker herself finish the sentence.

"I am able to because I was able to turn you," Roxanne answered.

"You aren't making any sense. Even if you could change me back, I won't get Severus Snape for you."

Roxanne sighed and slowly glided up to Hermione, saying, "Severus Snape is going to be found out. The Dark Lord and his fledging will find out he's a double agent. If you help me or not, Severus Snape will be dead by the end of the school year."

Hermione felt her spirit sink. Severus had helped Dumbledore and the ministry by being a spy for them. That was a difficult feat to do. Voldemort knew if someone was lying to them by reading their memories, and he would then probably kill the person lying to him. But Severus was… Hermione glared at Roxanne and yelled, "You're lying, Severus couldn't be found out! You're just telling this so I will help you. Well, I'm not failing for it!"

Roxanne shook her head gravely. "Fine, I can wait till Severus dies after a long period of tremendous torture inflected by some scrupulous pawns, whose sole purpose in life is to serve a heartless man."

"I don't care, I won't," Hermione yelled, her face getting redder by the second and tears were forming at the corner of her eyes.

Roxanne gracefully flicked her wrist and the door opened. She gently placed her hand on Hermione's arm and suggested, "Why don't you sleep on it? You can give me your answer after class tomorrow."

Hermione looked down at Roxanne's hand. It was smooth, tan, and her nails were painted a deep, even, purple. The nails came to sharp point that could clearly cut a person deeply. Hermione gulped and looked back at Roxanne. "Why do I get the feeling you're not giving me a choice?"

Roxanne smiled and started to stroke Hermione's hair lightly. Then she said softly, "Dear girl, you always have a choice. That's why I want you to consider both options. It's a life changing choice, so think it over very carefully."

Roxanne took a step away from Hermione, who ran out the door. Hermione sprinted a silent corridor, not paying any attention to where she was going, or bothered to wonder why no one was around. She only stopped when she heard Dumbledore's voice near the Astronomy Tower.

"Is something wrong, Severus?"

"Headmaster, I think Lucius is starting to suspect something," Severus told Dumbledore.

"Do you know what he suspects?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione quietly slinked up to the door and peered through. Dumbledore was staring at the night sky, while Severus was glancing around apprehensively. He stared at the half open door, right into Hermione's eyes. To Hermione it felt as though Severus was looking through her, instead of at her, which confused her to no end. Severus quickly got up and shut the door, but not before Hermione slide inside and hide in the shadows.

"I don't think he knows that I'm a double agent, but I think he knows I'm hiding something. If he convinces the Dark Lord I'm hiding something, then I may be done for."

Dumbledore nodded. "What do you propose we do?"

"Headmaster, I think until I know for sure if Lucius has figured me out, he wouldn't dare go to the Dark Lord," Severus said.

"Are you sure you still want to continue being a double agent?"

"Yes, I gave you and the Ministry my word that I would help defeat the Dark Lord, and that's what I'm going to do," Severus answered him.

Dumbledore nodded, and he walked out of the tower. Severus took a long glance towards the sky, and then also left the tower. Hermione stepped out of the shadows and also glanced at the night sky. Something kept tugging at Hermione's mind, why didn't Severus see her? He could usually sense if someone was around, so why didn't he sense her?

There was something else; does Lucius really suspect Severus? That means Roxanne might not have been pulling Hermione's leg. Hermione shuddered at that thought, and started walking back to the Gryffindor Tower.

She stopped by the trophy room though. She smelt something strange, some familiar scent, entwining with a foul stench. As she peeked through the crack, Hermione gasped.

* * *

**A/N**: so **sorry** for the rather long wait. I had a bit of writer's block, but I am pleased to say it is gone now. Thus, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and there will be more to come relatively soon. 


	7. Unexpected Changes

**Unexpected Changes**

_Most action is weak; all talk is feeble. I don't let words rule me. I do not sit idly by as some search for words. I get up and take action. This action is powerful and fierce. Join me and have your actions mean something_.

Ron leaned against one of the trophy case, and stared at Draco, who was smirking at him.

"What you say Weasley, no Granger or Potter? Just you and me."

Ron shook his head and asked, "Why the bloody hell do you think I want it just to be you and me?"

"Come on Weasley, I know you want to do this," Draco told him, circling him.

"Sod off Malfoy," Ron responded, pushing Draco away.

"Oh I'm sorry," Draco said sarcastically, "I thought you weren't an uptight prissy Weasley."

"I'm not!" Ron yelled.

"You're just like Percy," Draco told him as the former headed for the door. Draco knew he had said the right statement. Ron was putty in his hands now.

"Fine, I'll do it," Ron said quietly. "One condition though."

Draco faced him with a smirk and asked, "What is it?"

"Hermione and Harry can never find out about this, and it can only be us, none of your bodyguards."

"Deal Weasley," Draco told him, extending his hand.

Ron looked at the hand with eyebrows raised. "I'm supposed to believe in your handshake?"

"Fine, what do you want to do?" Draco asked with a sneer.

Ron brought his wand to his hand, and made a small puncture wound. He showed it to Draco, and then Ron spit in his hand.

Draco looked at him disgusted and asked, appalled, "Are you serious?"

It was Ron's turn to smirk. "Dead serious, you can't get out of a blood and spit pact."

"This is barbaric," Draco muttered as he also made a puncture wound in his hand. He hesitated and whined, "Do we really have to spit?"

Ron nodded, making Draco groan. He spat and extended his hand. Ron took it hungrily and said, "If anyone finds out about this, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Relax Ron," Draco told him casually. "Everything is going to be fine. And your little Mudblood girlfriend will never find out."

Ron grabbed Draco, and pushed him against the wall. "First off, don't ever call Hermione a Mudblood again. Second off, she's not my girlfriend Draco."

Draco grinned at him, and pushed Ron off him. "It's no surprise you don't have a girlfriend. Who would want to date someone with nothing in their head?"

"And you would want to date some spoiled little rich boy?" Ron retorted, pleased to see anger rising in Draco's face.

"At least I can afford to take someone out on a date."

Ron snapped. He tackled Draco to the floor, and started throwing wild punches. Then Ron did something completely unexpected. He kissed Draco passionately.

Draco froze in shook, and then returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Ron, and let his hand wander through Ron's thick, curly, red locks.

Hermione stood in disbelief and then quickly started sprinting back to the Gryffindor common room. She stared at the fire and thought about what she just saw. Ron and Draco kissing, the thought made her shudder. If Ron had kissed anyone else, she would have been fine with it, but why his sworn enemy? He was really giving new meaning to the old proverb; keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

Hermione started giggling, which turned into wild laughter. She didn't care if anyone heard her, it's not like it matter. She wasn't human anymore, and she could probably kill them if they started to annoy her. That thought made her stop.

She was different, and the only way to get back to normal would be to do as Roxanne wished.

Hermione's next Defense against the Dark Arts class had turned out to be more interesting and informational then anyone had expected. Roxanne had bewitched the classroom to look like the forest; therefore she could show her students a spell that allowed them to briefly look through solids items, such as trees. Her reasoning was this way they wouldn't be surprised if someone was going to jump out from behind a tree.

Hermione would have admired this kind of teaching style, if her mind wasn't so heavy with depressing thoughts. After class she went up to Roxanne, and waited for everyone to leave. "I've made my decision," Hermione told her quietly.

Roxanne smiled and said, "That's great. What is it?"

"I'll do, but you have to promise me you won't kill Snape," Hermione told her sternly.

"All right, I won't kill Severus." Roxanne smiled sweetly and said, "This is great. I'll give you your next class assignment now."

Hermione gave her a confused look and Roxanne just smiled broadly. "Your next class assignment is to make an attack plan for an attack against a certain magical creature. You're magical creature is going to be a vampire."

"You just love irony, don't you?" Hermione asked bitterly.

"You know, Severus Snape might be able to help with this project, I suggest you ask him for some help."

"I hate you."

Roxanne got up, and waved her wand. The trees and moss covered ground disappeared, leaving an empty, prison-like classroom. Roxanne winked and said, "Soon Hermione, very soon this will be over."

"I can't wait," Hermione responded spitefully, and stalked away.

* * *

**A/N:** first off, I know some of you will not like the Ron Draco slash. Second off, I will not apologize for it because I do not mind slashs. Thirdly, I would love reviews. Lastly, sorry for the rather long wait, I am very sorry for the wait (and that's the only thing I'm sorry for). 


	8. Anticipation

A/N: yes, I finally finished this chapter after much writer's block! so enjoy this and I'm almost afraid to say that this story has only a few more chapters left and then it's finished. until then, review please!_

* * *

_

**Anticipation**

_Anticipation kills those of the impatient nature. Anticipation feeds those of a destructive nature. Anticipation_ _aids those of taunting nature. Anticipation is great tool to use to torture_.

True to her word, Roxanne announced the project and everyone was in frenzy. Everyone that is, except Hermione. Her interest in school, or life, was declining each day after her agreement with Roxanne. She instead spent her days sitting in the Prefect bathroom, mainly in the bathtub.

Hermione enjoyed lying in the tub, with warm water surrounding her and thousands of small bubbles engulfing her body. She spent hours in the tub, just enjoying the peace. She didn't even bother to think when she was in the tub. With her mind completely clear, she didn't have to think about that seven year old or how she would take care of Severus Snape. What she did think about was the bubbles and wondered how such a sweet scent could be radiating from the bubbles for hours upon hours.

Then Hermione's peaceful days of lying in the tub came crashing down.

The project was due in two days, and Hermione had done nothing. Even with all the changes Hermione had gone through, she refused to let her grades slip. That would mean something was wrong with her, and she didn't want anyone to start to question her.

So far, she had had her wish. Ron was busy plotting some unknown plan for Roxanne's demise with Draco to notice Hermione's changes, and Harry was too busy with his own problems to notice Hermione's problem. Since she had kept her school work up to a satisfactory level, none of the teachers noticed anything. Now Hermione had to struggle to write a paper on vampires that would get her an E.

She had tried to use the books in the library, but none of them had enough information. Her mind traveled back to something Roxanne had told her. 'Severus Snape might be able to help with this project.'

After her next Potions class, Hermione lingered in the back. It was the last day of the class, and Severus was cleaning up for the day. His dark eyes seemed more dangerous these days and his tongue sharper.

Hermione walked up to Severus' desk and said cautiously, "Um, Professor Snape?"

"What?" Severus asked, glaring at her.

Hermione gulped and said, "I'm doing a project on vampires and I was wondering if you could help me."

Severus stared at her with an amused smile on his lips. "Well, I guess she doesn't know it all. If you come by tomorrow your questions, I may help you, Granger."

Hermione nodded and quickly hurried out. She let out a sigh of relief and was glad to be away from Severus. She felt uneasy around him. Her mind always pictured a motionless Snape laying on the floor and Roxanne telling Hermione she had done a good job. She cringed and quickly ran back to the Gryffindor tower.

The next day passed slowly for Hermione, and nothing out of the ordinary happened until her last class of the day. Defense Against the Dark Arts.

It had been a dark, raining day with no sign of sunlight. Everyone was depressed about this weather; well, everyone but Hermione and Roxanne, and they showed it. Finally, Roxanne got so frustrated by miserable atmosphere she cried out, "Is a little rain all that is bothering you?"

In response, there were nods and murmurs. She rolled her eyes and said, "In Las Vegas there is hardly any rain. It is sun and sand without the hint of water. When days like this came, we rejoiced."

She paused and looked around, not many people were listening. A smirk passed across her and said, "Three other girls and I would go out dancing in the rain." Some people stirred and started paying attention to what Roxanne was saying.

"The four of us would go out in the rain and just listen at the beginning. We'd listen to the ping when it hit the pavement. And we feel the cool drops run down our bodies. As soon as we were completely soaked, we'd strip off our clothes 'till we were entirely naked. Not a piece of cloth left on us."

At this point all of the students were listening and staring at Roxanne in awe. She smiled sweetly and continued, "We'd be in the middle of a desert's rainstorm, naked and dancing 'till our feet gave out.

"Our bodies would move so smoothly and elegantly it was almost as though we were one with the earth. The sounds of our feet mingling with splatter of rain. Our bodies and the warm ground generating the only heat against the cool rain. The feel of the last raindrop gently caress every curve as it ran down our bare, open bodies."

Roxanne sighed and laughed. "And you all are complaining about the rain."

There was a guilty stir in the class room, and then suddenly all the shades to the window swirled open and started to spin. Next, the books started flying from their place on the shelf and flew towards the students. Some girls shrieked, while others laughed until a book collided with their heads. Roxanne stood in the middle of the room and waved her wand. The books fell to the floor and with another flick off her wrist the shades stopped spinning.

"Rather pathetic attempt of a practical joke," Roxanne told the class, and started walking towards the front of the class. A rogue book came flying at her, and Roxanne ducked quickly. "Missed me."

The book had not been aiming for her. It was aiming for a wooden block, and it hit its target. The block was holding down a sting, but now that it was gone, the string whipped out of control. Since the string was loose, it let bucket of pig's blood flip over, spilling it on Roxanne.

At first, everyone froze. All eyes were fixated on the bloody figure that used to be their Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher. Roxanne was covered head to foot in thick, gooey pig's blood. Then, they all burst out laughing.

Roxanne felt the blood slow slide down her body and gradually ooze into her skin. She grinned evilly while they were all laughing, for she had been waiting for an opportunity like this to occur. So, she'd let them laugh for now.

Hermione whiffed in the aroma of the blood and her stomach turn hungrily. She licked her lips with enthusiasm and felt an odd smile stretch the muscles in her face. She covered it quickly with her hand and ran out of the class as soon as she realized she was smiling at the smell of pig's blood. No one thought anything of it since Lavender Brown looked sick to her stomach.

Then, Roxanne pounced on them.

She waved her wand and iron spikes appeared all round the students, trapping them in their seats. The spikes were only a couple inches away from the student's body, making each one of them freeze in terror of being punctured.

Once they were frozen, Roxanne slowly strode up and down the isles. She smirked at them and said, "No one's laughing now. If you want to get ride of the spikes, the person or people responsible for this prank should come forward right now."

No one moved. Roxanne's sharp eyes scanned the room for something precise. She sighed and walked over next to Neville's desk. She put her hand on the back of his head and said, "If you're not the culprit, then you will not be harmed by the spikes."

She paused and pushed Neville's head into the spikes. Parvati shrieked and nearly passed out. Neville passed through them, unharmed. "See."

A couple people tried it and they also passed through it completely unharmed. Soon it appeared that everyone was trying it, and laughing about how they silly they were being, thinking a teacher would hurt them. Still, Roxanne's eyes scanned the room, growing narrower and more dangerous while she walked around the room. For five minutes her eyes scanned and people kept putting their hands and head through the spikes, 'till she stopped at Ron's desk.

Ron was sitting unusually straight and still. Roxanne smirked and whispered for only Ron to hear, "Even the guilty party could have passed through it unharmed."

Ron looked up at her shocked and dumbfounded. Roxanne smiled at him and then said to the class, after vanishing the spikes, "Stand up Mr. Weasley, take a bow. Class, don't you think Mr. Weasley deserves a hand?"

She started clapping and the rest of the class joined in. Ron turned a deep shade of red and sunk into his seat. Roxanne clasped him on his shoulder and told the class, "All right, everyone can be excused, except for Ronald Weasley."

The class filed out, some of the boys giving Ron the thumbs up and Lavender smiling sweetly at him. Harry came up to Ron and whispered, "That was brilliant. Did you think of it all by yourself?"

Ron shrugged, trying to be modest, but could resist the urge to smile. "I'll explain later," he told Harry, who nodded and left the room.

Roxanne still covered in pig's blood, walked up to Ron and asked, "So, who was your partner?"

Ron shrugged and looked down at the floor. Roxanne nodded understandably and said, "Admirable of you not to squeal, but I'm still going to have a talk with Mr. Malfoy. Oh no, not about this," Roxanne added quickly when she saw Ron's worried face, "about his attitude during my class. He doesn't seem to like me or my class. I bet he approached you for this, didn't he?"

Ron shrugged again. Roxanne eyes carefully inspected Ron and finally she said, "I want to see you in my office after dinner, there you will get your punishment. But, first, a hug to show no hard feelings."

"What?" Ron cried out in alarm, as he looked at her bloody attire and open arms. He shook his head and said, "No, that's okay."

"Come here," Roxanne said, grabbing Ron in her arms, making sure to get him as bloody as possible.

When Ron pulled away, he had blood all down his front. He groaned in disgust, which made Roxanne laugh. "Go clean up," Roxanne told him, giving him a friendly shove towards the door.

Hermione gulped and knocked slowly on Severus' door. "Enter," a silky, yet harsh, voice responded.

As Hermione entered the room, she made sure to put the silencing charm on Severus' door.


End file.
